Annulment
by sonotalady
Summary: What if Anne got an annulment instead of a trial? What if she could live and Elizabeth could continue being a princess, while Henry married Jane? What would happen to everybody involved? Inspired by the marquess of Pembroke challange. Complete! Revision completed August 9 2013.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is inspired by the Marquess of Pembroke challenge but doesn't follow it. I may have timeline issues but it is AU.**

**Now I don't own the show and I am not God so I cannot change the past or know what happened in these people heads.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Updated and revised June 2013.**

* * *

**Chapter one**

**Late April 1536**

Anne knew that her Ladies were being questioned about their Queen. She knew that Henry had abandoned her and wished to marry Jane Seymour, believing that Jane had no interest in advancing herself and her family. Anne was afraid, afraid that Elizabeth would be the one to pay for Anne's downfall. Would Henry be content to get rid of Anne or would he make Elizabeth a bastard as well? Anne did not know and it terrified her.

Anne moved away from the window and looked out in her chamber. All of her ladies were here except Madge. Nan rushed forward.

"Do you need anything, your Majesty?" Anne smiled at Nan both shook her head. Her thoughts needed to be dealt with. Anne could not ignore them simply because they are unpleasant. Anne knew that Henry wished to be rid of her. She also knew that her father would advise her to try to take back Henry's affection from Jane Seymour now that Jane Seymour was away from court. Anne believed that to be too late. Annulment was a dismal thought because there were precious few ways that Anne's and Henry's marriage could be dissolved without making Elizabeth a bastard.

But a far scarier thought, the one that makes Anne so terribly afraid, was accusing her of some sort of a crime towards her husband. Queens were above the law, so it would only be at Henry's command that they would investigate her. The crime had to be against Henry since he is the only one above her in England. Why else would they interrogate her Ladies? If they bring Anne to trial it is to sentence her to death. Elizabeth would be motherless, abandoned by the shifty courtiers and Henry might still make her illegitimate. Anne had to do something! She could try to plead for another chance but she must be some other option. Please God, Anne thought, please give me an idea!

Anne was almost running up with Elizabeth in her arms, gown trailing in the mud trying to reach Henry.

"Henry please!" (A/N just imagine the scene… Anne pleads with Henry, but is angry. Just before he leaves in the series we begin)

"Your Majesty I beseech you!"

Anne looked desperately at Henry's back. She had no other choice, her father would be furious but this was Anne's and Elizabeth's last hope.

"Your Majesty, if you cannot give me another chance at giving you an heir, can you at least give me a chance to solve this situation without me being accused of crime I'm innocent for?" Henry turned around and stared at her. Anne took her chance.

"You can annul our marriage on the grounds of me being unable to conceive more children. It may be so. You can have a doctor examine me in front of witnesses. You can bribe him, or anything, and you will be free of me. But Elizabeth can still be your legitimate daughter if our marriage is annulled on those grounds. You know she is your daughter Henry. While people say she looks like me they also says she looks like your mother Elizabeth of York! Even if you do not love me anymore I know you still love Elizabeth! Please Henry this is for her, not for me!" This was Anne's last card. Her last chance of keeping Elizabeth somewhat safe, Anne alive and hopefully still in her little daughters life. She looked at Henry. He seemed to contemplate her words. She hoped that he would accept. If he did her political power would end and her father and uncle would be infuriated, their fury aimed at Anne, but the other option may end all of their lives.

Henry looked at Anne. He had gotten reports of her praying when he was unconscious after the joust. He did not think that she was foolish enough to try to kill him. She knew how hard it was to keep secrets at court. She had failed him; she had promised him a son! But was she guilty of adultery and the other charges Cromwell was investigating? Perhaps this offer would make it easier and he could wed Jane sooner and be rid of Anne. Also if Anne is innocent God could abandon Henry's and Jane's future marriage and their sons that they surely would have if Anne is sentenced to death. Anne had caused much misery, Henry thought, but she is perhaps innocent of the charges. What then would happen to any sons of Henry with Jane?

Little Elizabeth is an innocent child. She looked scared and confused in her mother's arms, his words earlier having frightened her. He could not deny that the little girl looked like his mother. Perhaps this option was the best. But if Anne backed out there would be hell to pay!

The examination was humiliating but she kept her thoughts on Elizabeth. Nan and Madge were some of the witnesses. She was poked and prodded and declared unable to conceive any more children. Anne knew that some people that were witnessing this must be delighted to see her like this. Anne knew she was not liked at court or in the country. However she could not afford Pride if she was to keep her head.

Anne knew she had not behaved in a pleasant way as Queen. Perhaps this was God's punishment for her pride. She had treated the Lady Mary in a way that was not nice in any way. She did believe that Mary's parents' marriage was not legitimate, but she could have treated the girl better and asked Henry to treat her better. But Anne was not guilty of all of the girl's misfortunes or the executions of Sir Thomas More and others. Henry could not be controlled even if you could influence him. He was far to pride to be controlled by anyone if he did not desire it. However Anne would not deny that her father and uncle were responsible for many things most blamed on Anne, right or wrong.

Anne was now sitting in her chambers. Soon she would leave them. She had asked her ladies to start packing her belongings. All the arrangements were not made but Elizabeth would remain at Hatfield with her household. Anne would live in one of her estates she was given when she was made the Marquess of Pembroke. Soon she, Henry and Cranmer would sign the contract dissolving her marriage. She did not know all the details. She did not know how she would be treated. She could not argue. She had lost. But she had lost on her conditions.

Anne had agreed to leave court. She would live close to Elizabeth's establishment which was a bit too close for Henry but he doubted that he would get troubles from her anymore. She had agreed before witnesses that their marriage could be dissolved. Everything was happening quickly. Henry wondered why Cromwell had not suggested that they appeal to Anne. Anne is intelligent and Henry liked this solution. He does not look like a fool, he could marry Jane and get sons but he could also keep little Elizabeth as his Princess. He did love the little girl. Cromwell, Cranmer and all members of the Privy Council, except the Boleyns, came in and bowed. They were to establish the terms of the annulment. Perhaps he could be generous. Anne had after all made this easy, when Catherine had not. Yes he could be generous.

They quickly worked through the issues. Anne was no longer to be Queen of England but she would not be dishonourably dismissed. Anne would keep her estates and incomes that she was given when she was made Marquess. Her personal belonging including gifts from Henry she could keep but not the jewels and other things reserved for the Queen of England. She was not banished from court but had to be invited in to come visit. She had a right to see little Elizabeth whenever she wanted and some control over Elizabeth's household and education. She would discuss what she did not like with Cromwell and he would contact her when they wanted to inform or even in some cases consult her about changes in Elizabeth's household. However Henry would be the one who had the last say in these matters.

"What title will her Majesty receive, your Majesty?" Charles Brandon asked. He did not seem to be happy with this solution. Henry remembered that it was Charles who had first raised the suspicions about Anne. Perhaps Charles wanted more then an annulment for Anne, had had never liked her Henry thought. Cromwell seemed to think.

"She is an anointed Queen, your Majesty. Also this annulment dissolves the marriage but does not mean that it was not legitimate before the Queen became barren." Cromwell spoke quietly. Henry considered the options. They could not treat her as a dowager Queen that was out of the question. But she was anointed. Had not Catherine been so stubborn he would have let her call herself Queen in some form due to the anointment. They had to be careful. There could be no question that Anne was no longer Queen of England but still an anointed Queen. An anointment was holy and could not be reversed.

"We will call her her Highness Queen Anne, the Marquess of Pembroke. She is no longer Queen of England but she is an anointed Queen and her marriage to us was legitimate. She is to be honoured." The men nodded some more pleased then others.

"Where will she rank in precedence, your Majesty?" The question was from the Duke of Norfolk, the only one of Anne's relatives present. He had said little during the meeting. He was a shifty friend Henry thought. He was very unwilling to risk losing his title. Henry turned to look at Cromwell. Cromwell gently put down the document being prepared for signing.

"Her majesty will no longer be part of the royal family, but she will be called Queen and highness. She will obviously be higher than a wife of a Marquess. Perhaps the most fitting place is after, or of your majesty wishes before, Princess Elizabeth of England and potential future Princesses of England." Henry nodded.

"She will be placed after Princesses of England." Most matters were settled. It was yet to change what would happen if Henry died too soon. Henry wanted to think about it and none of the men were brave enough to question him. Now he could marry Jane!

May 1 1536

Anne was leaving court with her belongings. The papers were signed and soon Henry's betrothal to Jane would be announced. Anne was now Queen Anne, the Marquess of Pembroke. She was astonished that she was allowed to keep so much of her honours. She was on her way to one of her estates but she would stop at Hatfield to visit Elizabeth. Elizabeth had travelled back to Hatfield a couple of days before.

Her father was furious but Uncle Norfolk had calmly said that he could not see any way things could have turned out better. Her father had raged and said that he could have remained Queen of England. He had the nerve to suggest that she had failed him. Anne had furiously turned around and yelled back.

"I did not want to flirt with him in the beginning and I refused to be his mistress. So then you made up the plan that I would become the new Queen when it was discovered that the king's and Catherine of Aragon's marriage was illegitimate. You were the one that managed to make the Lady Mary illegitimate; even if she could have remained a Princess since it none of her parents knew until later that the marriage was not valid! You are the one who used the king's pride to your own means! You are the one who have destroyed lives and have people's deaths on your conscience but it is I who am called whore and murderess when you do of tell me of your plans! And for your information your advice on my behaviour and actions is what have made me even more unpopular and caused this situation. You forced me to make a relative a mistress to his majesty. I loved him and I had to send somebody to his bed! Then you blame me for worrying and causing my miscarriages, when I actually was right about Mistress Seymour! And for your information father women cannot consciously control the sex of their child even if we wish to! I still out rank you, so get out! You are the one that have caused this!" Her father had stared at her both angry and somewhat guilty but he seemed to suppress the guilt. Her uncle had looked at her.

"You are very intelligent for a woman" he had said and then left. Anne knew that he was shifty, but for the moment he did not seem to be her enemy. She did not care bout her father. Even as Queen he had more political power then her. Now he had none even if he was on the council. Even her brother was greeted by the king but not her father. Anne had lost but she was also a winner. Her father had simply lost. Anne was happy to be out from the political game.

Anne stepped inside the carriage and breathed in. She was as free as she had ever been.

* * *

**A/N So what do you think? Henry treated Anna of Cleves well when she cooperated and Catherine of Aragon back-upped her claim to the title of Queen partly on being an anointed Queen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**May 1 1536**

Anne was playing with Elizabeth twirling her around. She was ecstatic that she still could see her little girl grow up. She was even more thankful that Elizabeth was still a Princess. She would make sure that no action of Anne was ever going to compromise Elizabeth's situation. Anne was determined to become the best mother there ever was. After all now that she was not the Queen she could spend her time taking care of little Elizabeth, even if there was going to be difficult to explain the situation to Elizabeth. Henry had left that to her and Anne was sure this was a test. Her beautiful little girl had already wondered why her mother had curtseyed to her. While Anne was almost at the same rank as her little daughter she still needed to curtsey.

"Mama you promised to explain to me?" Elizabeth looked up to Anne with trusting eyes. Anne looked at her own and Elizabeth's entourage.

"You are excused for the time being. The Princess and I will take a walk." They curtseyed and slowly left. Anne took Elizabeth's hand and started walking. They walked under silence even if Anne knew that her little girl was very eager to find out what was causing this behaviour. Finally she could not stop herself from tugging her mothers skirt softly and pleadingly look up to her mother. Anne smiled slightly even if her little girl always acts older then her age; she was still a little girl. She scooped up Elizabeth and walked to the closest bench and sat down. Anne stroked Elizabeth's hair happy that she still could do it.

"Do you remember when Papa explained the difference between Mary and you?" Elizabeth nodded.

"Papa and Lady Mary's mama were never really married, even if they did not know that for a very long time." Anne smiled bitterly at Elizabeth's words but willed it to fade. Elizabeth was far too young to understand all of this.

"They had a form of an annulment. This annulment meant that they never had been married. A couple of weeks ago it was discovered that I cannot have any more children. Papa needs more children so we agreed that we got another form of annulment. That form means that we were married but that since I cannot have more children our marriage was dissolved." Elizabeth looked at her deep in thought.

"Does this mean that I will be a Lady like Mary?" Anne smiled slightly, knowing her fears of Elizabeth being made a bastard had been close to became reality.

"No Elizabeth since our marriage was valid you are still a Princess since you are born in a legitimate marriage. However since our marriage is no longer I am not Queen of England anymore." Elizabeth looked at her frowning.

"But you have always been the Queen of England!" Anne smiled largely now, this smile was not tinged with bitterness.

"No darling there have been many Queens of England for many hundred years. Since I am not married to the King I cannot have the title." Anne paused wondering if she should explain the idea of title in your own right and courtesy title. She drew a deep breath.

"Your father inherited the title of King from his father and it is his title. His wife is called Queen of England since he is King of England, but the wife only gets this title because of her husband is the King. For a Queen to be Queen in her own right she needs to inherit it from her father. This had never happened in England" Anne knew it was very likely that someone was listening to them and would report to the King what she said. She also knew that for her own daughter's safety she cannot expect to inherit the throne.

"Do you understand my darling?" Elizabeth nodded, but she still thought it to be strange. However Elizabeth knew her mother never told lies which Lady Bryan told her was wicked.

"What are you called mama if you are not Queen anymore?" Elizabeth hoped her mother still had a good title because Elizabeth thought there was none better than mama. Anne took another deep breath happy that Elizabeth seemed to accept the changes.

"I am Queen Anne, the marquess of Pembroke. But I am not a Majesty or Queen of England, just Queen Anne. I am a Highness like you, my darling." Anne paused.

"Do you remember precedence darling?" Elizabeth nodded but did not say anything.

"Now you have precedence over me but I am just behind you." At this Elizabeth frowned. How could she have precedence over her mama? Mama had always been first. Elizabeth said this but her mama assured her that it was alright and how it was now. They sat together a little longer before Anne realised that Elizabeth needed to go to her lessons.

After walking back Elizabeth to her servants Anne had one more thing she needed do to at Hatfield.

"Lady Bryan I would like to speak to the Lay Mary." Lady Bryan curtsied.

"Yes your Ma… Highness. I will send for her at once." Anne did not dare to move a muscle when Lady Bryan nearly misspoke. Anne and her attendants, Nan Seville and Madge Shelton stood and looked at the landscape. Nan disliked Jane Seymour and refused to serve under her. Two places had to make ready for Mistress Seymour's sisters and Madge as Anne's cousin had been asked to leave. Anne knew that Madge liked Mistress Seymour and felt her cousin's disappointment when she was dismissed. Since Anne had not always treated Madge well, she offered Madge a place as in her household. While Anne no longer was Queen of England she was a high ranking peer she was expected to have a couple of Ladies in waiting.

Anne saw Lady Mary approaching and asked Nan and Madge to be some distance away. Lady Mary was scowling at her. Anne smiled slightly.

"Mary we will never agree on titles I fear. I propose that for this conversation I am simply Anne and you are simply Mary. I do feel that this is an important conversation." Mary looked at Anne before he slowly nodded.

"Shall we take a walk?" Anne suggested. They started walking while Anne tried to find a way to start this conversation.

"I would like to apologise Mary. My behaviour toward you has not been pleasant. I should have been more understanding. You were just a girl when all of this started I, among others, asked you to sign a document that asked you to hurt your mother." Mary looked at her.

"Why are you saying this?" Mary knew that this woman was no longer his father's wife but did not know the details. Did Anne fear for Elizabeth and wanted Mary to speak for Elizabeth if Anne could not? Did she want Mary to take the oat?

"Because this needs to be said. I have been proud, ungrateful and jealous these past years. I wish to change that." She looked at Mary.

"I am lo longer Queen of England and have no power. I do not need to play the court games anymore, which I am very thankful for. I do not wish to hurt you. Do I believe that your parents' marriage was illegitimate, yes. However things could have happened differently. In a more pleasant way." Anne closed her mouth before she could say more. Mary looked quizzically at her.

"Many times there is someone nearby to hear you speek. What happened, happened. However bad it was. I can give you little advice or help Mary as I have already said I have no power left. If you are asked to take the oat again, remember that my relatives and I am I no position to order such a thing. The King is proud and it is dangerous to hurt that pride. Your mother would not want you to die Mary of that I am sure. Please consider my words and take care. Once again I apologise for the pain you have felt on my behalf." Anne whispered this to Mary standing very close to the young woman praying that she would understand. Mary nodded.

"I understand. What are you to be called? I know that Elizabeth remained a Princess." Mary managed to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

"I am Queen Anne, the marquees of Pembroke. A highness placed after Elizabeth in precedence." Anne felt sympathy toward the woman beside her.

"Please do not let Elizabeth suffer because of her relatives. You are sisters." Mary smiled at her and wondered what the causes of the annulment were. She decided to ask. Anne smiled.

"I cannot conceive more children, so our marriage is dissolved but still recognised as legitimate. I am sorry Mary." Both Mary and Anne knew she was referring to Mary not being able to become a Princess. Mary looked Anne in the eyes and nodded. Mary would never like this woman, but perhaps even Anne could change.

Late that evening Anne arrived to her new home. Nan made all necessary arrangements and soon Anne was in her chamber. She still needed to have an attendant sleeping in the room. However both Nan and Madge had gotten soaked in the rain and Anne had finally become truly alone. Anne had not been alone for years. She sank down on the bed and felt tears running. She had loved him! And he was going to do it! He was willing to believe her to be an adulteress! That was what her ladies were questioned about! She was going to be accused of taKing others to her bed when she wanted him in it! The absurdity of the accusation found Anne and she started laughing she laughed until she cried and the only thing that head her cries of pain where her hands and knees as she rocked on the bed.

May 3 1536

Chapuys stared at his papers. The past couple of weeks it had been hard to send a letter to his master. Now he was trying to write one to the emperor. Chapuys thought about how he would formulate things. He had heard the formers Queens' argument with her father. He could not resist gloating at her and was on his way to her chambers. The guards outside was not paying attention so he could hear it all. It had given him much to think about, too much in fact.

He knew from own experience and from former ambassadors that the earl of Wiltshire was a nasty person and it made sense that it was he who had caused so much trouble. After all women did not have the same intelligence as men. Perhaps the woman was not so horrible, even if Chapuys did not like her or her marriage to the King. He now realised that they should have tried to kill the Boleyn man instead. It would probably have been easier and that woman would not have caused as much hurt. Perhaps no hurt at all. Chapuys knew that she was a follower of Luther but at least she still believed in God. Her father was definitely more dangerous than her. And he was still at court.

May 14 1536

Today the King had married Jane Seymour. All court was celebrating including the Duke of Norfolk. He did not want the King to see him sulking. No he would be happy of the new marriage and bide his time. If this Queen failed as well he might be able to use another girl of Howard blood. Not that that girl would succeed as good as Anne had been. For now Norfolk would please the King. It was likely that favours would shift and Norfolk wanted to be on the winning side.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter tree**

**June 29 1536**

He had lost two stewardships and now he had been asked to leave the council. He was furious! He should have been the future King's grandfather. Now he would be supplanted by Seymours. Thomas Boleyn felt bitterness at the thought of Seymours; it was to make place for Edward Seymour he had been asked to leave the council. He had to regain some power. Damn Anne for ruining this. If only the stupid girl had tried more. He did not even want to start thinking about her failures as a wife, a daughter and two miscarriages! How could she have messed this up so badly? She was given the chance of a lifetime. Thomas had done everything for her and she had abandoned him, leaving him to defend themselves from the wolves gathering.

Georges was faring a little better. Thomas was angry that he had been asked to leave the council while his son still had his place. He had to do something about this. It was not acceptable. He had to make sure that the power he had gained was not lost completely.

While his father was raging in his chambers George made his way to his own chambers. He still did not think it likely that he would be caught with Mark, but his wife was very angry and George no longer had Anne to save him. Therefore George was on his way to his chambers to lay with his wife as he had every day for more then a month now. Even if he did not like it he had to make her believe that he had reformed.

George was not in favour with the King anymore. The King seemed however, to remember George's past services since George had not lost as much as his father. But George needed to regain the King's trust and favour or he would also lose all of his positions at court. George did not like the change but Anne was right. She had lost the King and she could not get him back. George doubted that she wanted him back sine the last moths of their marriage only brought Anne pain.

**August 31 1536**

Anne was enjoying life again. The castle she lived in was not as grand as her previous chambers and was outdated but the castle was practical and comfortable. Anne was doing some redecorating but not much. Her main focus was on the gardens. The castle had vast lands made into a park, but it had been neglected. Anne was spending a lot of her time in her garden, walking or making plans for the garden's improvement. She ran her household and oversaw together with her steward her other estates. Anne also started playing music again and indulged her love of reading. She often went riding with her ladies an activity she could not indulge in when she hoped to be pregnant. The only thing she missed was her daughter and dancing. She could visit her daughter often and had already visited Elizabeth several times. She would be able to be more active in Elizabeth's life than before. The dancing however she could do little about. She and her ladies indulged in dancing with each others but it was not the same thing. Anne had to be careful to invite people to her home. It was better to lay low for the moment even if she indented to make sure that Nan and Madge could marry if the wished to. At the present however few would want to spend time at Anne's household before they determined how the King felt about the situation. Life was much more quite but Anne was free to enjoy it.

The Lady Mary had signed the oat and gone to court. Anne hoped that the new Queen would treat her better than Anne had done. Anne thought she would since she had heard that the Seymours supported Catherine of Aragon and the Lady Mary. Anne had heard that the new Queen was not pregnant yet and that Henry was not happy about it. She may not like the new Queen but she did not wish Henry's wrath on anybody.

**September 10 1536**

Jane looked happily at George. He smiled at her and rose from the chair.

"So what did he say darling?" Jane beamed at him.

"I am pregnant! They think that I am fourteen weeks along! Oh George you have made me so happy!" Jane did not lie. She had been very afraid when he had been with that creature Smeaton. But for the past months he had been in her bed every night even if they had not lain together after Jane started to suspect that she was pregnant.

George smiled at her and was relieved. No one would expect him to share his bed with his pregnant wife and she would think twice before she told anyone about his secret. He left their chambers after asking her to rest like a devoted husband. He needed to speak to his father. George smiled. This news was news his father had longed for but even the thought of having a Boleyn grandson would not make his father happy these days.

When George came to his fathers chambers he found the servants in disarray and recognised a physician. Was his father ill? Why had nobody told him?

"My lord you cannot come here, we cannot risk contagion." The physician rushed forward and told him. The man stretched his arms to be sure that George would not try to force entry.

"Why have I not been told that my father is ill?" George demanded.

"It happened this morning my lord. I am afraid the lord Wiltshire is in grave situation. I shall do my best to cure him, but his fever runs high." George nodded and left. His father surely would live so George could tell him later. During the day there was no improvement in Thomas Boleyn's health. George had sent a message to Anne and there as really nothing more he should do.

The next day he woke up to hear the court gossiping not about his father's illness, but of the arrest of Mark Smeaton and a nobleman's secretary last night. They had been discovered in bed together.

**September 15 1536**

Today Thomas Boleyn was buried. Anne could not attend so George was the only of his children present. The Earl was buried in state but with fewer in attendance and less grandeur then it would have been a half year ago.

George was now the Earl of Wiltshire and Ormonde. Jane's pregnancy had been announced and Anne had congratulated them. George hoped that the news had not hurt Anne. Hopefully Jane would bear a son to become Viscount Rochford.

George could see his influence at court dripping away. The only office at court they had not taken away from him was his place in the Privy Council. He still had his estates and some offices in Wiltshire but they were nothing compared to the prestigious offices at court. Elizabeth may be princess but the Boleyns had lost. The Duke of Norfolk was the only one of Anne's relatives who had not lost their position, but he had had it from the beginning. As long as they had their titles and estates they had actually gained very much. However George could not help feel like they had lost everything.

**October 16 1536**

Mary's husband had died. She had written to Anne and Anne had decided to invite her to live with her. Anne had enough money to support them and George had welcomed Mary back into the family, it did not matter anymore whom Mary had married. While Anne grieved her father for what he once was she would not repeat his mistakes. There was no longer any reason with him gone to have Mary disinherited.

Anne would enjoy being with her sister again. Anne knew that Mary had married for love and was most likely devastated by his death, but Anne still could not help feeling happy to be with her sister again.

Mary had a son. His name was William Stafford. Mary had refused to name her son after her father. However she admitted to Anne that she felt guilty now even if Mary had, just like Anne, felt like their father viewed them as possession without feelings.

George seemed to like his marriage better these days. Jane was pregnant. While Anne knew that she would never have children it did still hurt the first time to think of what could have been. Anne never wanted to marry again. She had Elizabeth and was independent. She would enjoy these gifts and keep out of the games of court. She would live a quite life in the country together with her sister and nephew. Sometime, years into the future she may rejoin court to celebrate Elizabeth's engagement or something like that. But Anne was sure she would never live at court again. She did not wish to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

**New Year's Day 1537**

George stared at the note in his hands. Outside of council meetings he had not seen the king for weeks. No matter what George did the king did not seem to notice or care. George was asked to leave the council. He had very few things left at court. George guessed that the king wanted George gone from court so that all remainders of Anne would be gone. George had to stay. It was his only chance to regain favour. He heard Jane move. While George did not share her bed anymore he did not leave to sleep with another. Mark had been caught and the joy in life was gone and would not ever return.

**Mars 14 1537**

The court was celebrating. The queen was pregnant. All were merry and danced and drank and enjoyed life. All except the countess of Wiltshire who had just given birth to a stillborn child. Her heart ached that her little son had died. The pain in her body did not matter. Nor did it matter that her midwifes were so worried. After all nothing could be worse then her son dying.

George first got the news that his son had died. Then the midwife had told him that she had sent for a physician. Jane was bleeding out. George felt hollow. He had lost Mark. Anne was away in the country and George could not leave court since he was fighting for his place in the Privy Council. But he had lost. Yesterday he had been asked to leave the council to leave place for Thomas Seymour now that the queen was pregnant. George spitefully hoped it was a girl; it would be fair to give the Seymour the same problem as the Boleyns had had.

The physician had come but it was too late, Jane was dead. George rose and started giving order for their burial. He started to play with a little vial in his hand. He had had it since Mark's execution but never had the courage to use it. He went to his bed, the one he had slept in during his wife's pregnancy and dressed in nightclothes. He dismissed the servants and lay to bed. The vial could not be found. He opened the window poured the poison in his mouth but did not swallow and chucked out the vial. He closed the window and quickly walked to the bed laid down and swallowed.

**April 30 1537**

Anne had been free from her marriage for a year. The new queen was pregnant and she guessed that all was well in Henry's world. She was happy that he still visited Elizabeth. Elizabeth was now more than three and a half years old. She was beautiful and intelligent. Elizabeth had been very glad to meet her cousin just before Christmas. Little William was a year younger than Elizabeth and tried to bow properly with grace with little success. Even if William was younger than Elizabeth she still wanted to play with him since she had so few children around her.

Elizabeth had been to court for Christmas and new year's celebrations. Elizabeth said that the queen treated her well and that she also treated the Lady Mary well. However Anne had heard from two of Elizabeth's attendants that were gossiping that the queen first had tried to place the Lady Mary more honourably than the princess but that the king had refused her quietly and smoothly changed the seating. Few had noticed. Anne was not surprised that the new queen would wish to honour Lady Mary more, but to do it during a banquet without the king's permission? Was she mad? She can be glad that she was not publicly humiliated. Henry is proud. If she tried to honour the child he says is an illegitimate over the child he recognises as a princess she will wound that pride, Anne thought.

Anne and Mary both had dressed in black after their father's death and now they had to go back to mourning, when they had barely left it. They where shocked to find out of not only George's but also Jane's and the baby's death. The physicians said that George's heart had simply stopped beating. They had no explanation. Anne, Mary and their children were the only parts left of the Boleyn family.

Just a few days ago Anne and Mary had received the letters that announces that Mary is now countess of Wiltshire and Ormonde in her own right and that little William is viscount Rochford. While Mary was the natural heir after George it is easier to make sure that the lady in question did inherit. After reading the letter Mary had looked out into the gardens.

"It is ironic, is it not? That I, and eventually my son will inherit Father's titles." Mary said quietly.

"Yes it is. But I think that it is fitting. We both were used as tools by him. It is only right that we get something out of it." Anne smiled toward Mary whose eye had been caught by William coming with his nurse. She scooped him up.

"Hello, my darling boy. Did you know mama has some news? You are now not only my little William, but also the viscount of Rochford. I am now a countess." William looked a little confused.

"But is not that uncle's titles?" Mary smiled sadly.

"Do you remember that Uncle George had to go to God?" William nodded.

"You cannot take your titles with you when you go to God. So he left them to me and since you re my son you get to be a viscount." William nodded. He played with Mary and Anne for a while until he stated yawning. Smiling they sent him to sleep with his nurse.

They were looking for a lady for Mary and a new one for Anne. While they were very happy that Henry Norris finally proposed to Madge they were also sad to see her leave. Now they had to find some noble woman to become a lady to Anne and one for Mary. These women were not going to go to court so the position was not sought after. It did not help that Elizabeth was likely to become replaced as her father the king's heir soon.

**October 12 1537**

The bells were ringing and people rejoiced. England had a prince. The festivities never seemed to end. The princess and the Lady Mary were at court celebrating the arrival of their brother.

Chapuys were to begin discussing another treaty with the king. His master was trying to find a female relative that could marry the infant prince. The emperor wanted the Lady Mary as she was called back in succession after her brother of course and for the time it would do that she was placed after her sister.

Everything was going to be alright Chapuys thought. Queen Jane supported the old religion and the king does not listen to Luther anymore. It would b difficult to completely bring England back to Rome but Chapuys was sure it could be done.

**November 2 1537**

Anne sat down and looked outside. She could not help but wonder if a woman was condemned if she married the king. Catherine had ended up in misery, Anne narrowly escaped being put to trail and surely sentenced to death and Jane had died after giving the king his price; a son.

Anne looked out of the window and prayed for Jane Seymour. She will not pretend that she liked the woman, but she had pitied her before Elizabeth told her thing she did not understand the importance of.

Elizabeth, now more then four, had tutors that limited the time Anne could spend with her. Anne knew it was good that Elizabeth received an education and still were honoured at court and her little girl told her many stories. The king still loved Elizabeth that much Anne could tell from the stories. But she was unsure how the queen had felt. It was obvious that the queen had tried to favour Lady Mary above Elizabeth and had gotten publicly reprimanded by the king at last. Anne realised that the queen had either let her dislike of Anne affect her feelings for Elizabeth or she had not believe in the act of succession and she had showed it publicly.

She had heard other rumour even as she was tucked away at the countryside. The rumours said that the Lady Mary was to be placed in the succession. Some said after her sister some before. To place her before Elizabeth, Anne knew the king had to make Mary a princess. She did not think that the king's pride would permit that. She just hoped nobody did anything stupid. Things were peaceful now. Anne wished for it to remain peaceful.

Anne's estates were flourishing and well-kept. Since Elizabeth's household was funded by the king and Anne did not need to be at court and spend much money, she gave much to charity. Anne had always loved clothes and pretty thing and she still spent money on such things but she also used her money to help the poor. She had started a school for boys from poor families. Many of the boys came from monasteries suppressed by the crown. Anne did not flaunt her actions in front of the king and nobility but among the people the tale of Queen Anne, the marquess of Pembroke's charity spread and those that received it praised her. The school soon became public knowledge. For fear of suspicion from the king Anne did not encourage this and only gave out alms in the counties she had estates.

**New Year's Day 1538**

The court was gossiping like mad. The Lady Mary, the king's daughter, was placed in the succession. She was placed after her sister, which made some courtiers like Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk look like he had ate a lemon. Others like the duke of Norfolk seemed to like this solution.

The Lady herself was very happy and pleased. She hopped that this concession would please the emperor her cousin so that he would sign a treaty with her father. Then he could make her father see reason and go back to Rome. Then she would be a princess. She would make sure that Elizabeth was treated well. Anne would be left in peace. She had done what she had said, stayed away from court and politics. Mary was happy. The only thing that did not make her ecstatic is the rumour that the emperor seeks a betrothal with Elizabeth if he cannot get one with Edward. Unless Mary's rights were completely back her father would be angry if the emperor would seek her out for a marriage with his family before Mary's siblings. But soon Mary hoped that she would be princess of England.

The king however simply looked out of the windows in his chambers. Sweet Jane was dead. While she had given him the ultimate gift a son, he still wished for her to be at his side once again. He thought that he would almost give back Edward to get his sweet Jane back.

He had reinstated Mary in the succession. He could not make her a princess but after her siblings had marriages arranged perhaps he could find her some minor royalty to marry. Perhaps someone in Germany? He could not ask for a grand marriage for her since she was illegitimate, but if he was lucky he might get to see her as a duchess. Even the emperor could not deny that that would be fair treating of the girl.

Cromwell wanted him to start thinking of a new marriage to ensure that the royal line would survive. He had nearly throttled the man! How dare he, Jane had just died! Henry turned around and stared into the fire.

He had gotten reports of Anne's charity. She did not overdo it and it did not seem like she was trying to gather forces against him. He would let it be, many rich women gave out alms. However he would make sure that she could not gather people against him. She would be watched.

* * *

**A/N So what do you think? Should I slow down or keep going?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I have done some minor changes to the previous chapters. I would like to have a beta so that I get some help so that you can enjoy this story as much as possible!**

**Now thanks to_ Frog1, KayBayyy2342, libbie_ and _Szi _for your reviews, I am so happy that you liked it!**

**_Starfire201_ I asked for constructive criticism, it was _not _too harsh. If I don't realise a problem exist I can't fix it.**

**_R2-D2106_ Unfortunately I can't fix that for the moment, I have to do bigger changes for that. But I can try to make the future chapters slower and more in-depth.**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**September 12 1539**

Anne stepped out of the carriage and looked up. Elizabeth had arrived today after celebrating her birthday at court. Now she would celebrate together with Anne, Mary and William. However the servants seemed stressed. Anne finally managed to stop a servant and asked what the matter was. The man bowed.

"Your Highness, the Princess was delayed and did not arrive until today. The King is with her." Anne smiled bit felt cold. She had not seen the King for more than three years. Shed did not wish to see him again, but she could not ignore him now. Anne calmly requested to see her daughter when she was settled in. Anne was soon showed into a drawing room and sat down. She and Mary sat quietly while their ladies tried to pretend that there was nothing wrong. Anne had gotten a letter from her uncle when she and Mary were picking new ladies.

A cousin of Anne, Catherine Howard, had behaved a bit inappropriately in her step-grandmothers household. Anne had not been surprised. She had heard rumours of exactly how well looked after the girls were in that household. Her uncle had asked her if she could have kitty, as she was called, stay with her in her household for some time. The girl was very young barley fifteen and she seemed to appreciate being in Anne's household. Anne had managed to get kitty to confess that their uncle had threaten to send back to her poor father and not help her anymore if she did not behave in Anne's service. Kitty liked her place as Anne's Lady in waiting. Anne could provide her with clothes and a dowry, not as large as if she was Queen, but kitty could get a decent marriage. Anne also made sure kitty's education continued. While Kitty could dance and play music very well, but as she could barely read and write. However few ladies learned even that. Anne made sure that Kitty got more education. Kitty had found her place with Anne and it was decided that she would stay.

Anne's thoughts about kitty's journey were interrupted when she heard calls for the Princess Elizabeth. Elizabeth saw Anne and smiled broadly. Anne smiled back. Her little girl was now six so she waited after her mother and aunt and their ladies had curtsied before she ran into her mothers arms. Anne twirled her around.

"How are you darling? Did you have a wonderful birthday?" Elizabeth nodded and pouted when Anne put her down. Elizabeth sat down and everybody followed.

"I received wonderful presents, mama." Elizabeth had arrived only hours ago back home after, sitting in a carriage for hours. Yet Elizabeth sat still and smiled. Anne would never cease to be amazed and unnerved by her daughter's maturity and restraint. Anne smiled at her.

"Would you like to tell me about them?" Elizabeth nodded. Long ago it had been decided that Anne would not need to call Elizabeth her formal titles when the meet at Hatfield. Anne was still Elizabeth's mother so they decided that formality did not need to be followed as strictly as at court.

Elizabeth told her mother about her wonderful presents, among them jewellery and her first own pony. After the discussions of Elizabeth's presents Lady Bryan arrived. Most of Elizabeth's attendants left to take care of other things while Elizabeth and William started playing. Anne was very happy that Elizabeth could be a child. She was only six after all. Lady Bryan Approached Anne.

"Your Highness, His Majesty would like to speak with you." Anne looked at Lady Bryan startled. She thought that she must have missed the King. Elizabeth and William were busy playing, assisted by Mary and Kitty. Anne gestured to Nan who rose and followed Anne.

"Lady Bryan please lead the way." Anne felt cold sweeping through her. She did not want this! She had not been part of politics or in contact with the King for more than three years. Anne squared her shoulders. If she had to see him she would not be showing that she was uncomfortable. Lady Bryan stopped by the door of Elizabeth's audience hall and curtsied to Anne. Anne walked in followed by Nan and curtsied. She kept her gaze at the floor.

"Please rise." Anne rose slowly meeting his gaze.

"Your Majesty." Henry sighed.

"Mistress Seville, would you please stand so you cannot hear us." Nan curtsied and moved to the farthest part of the room. Anne watched the King when he walked towards the windows. She did not speak.

"You spend a lot of your time here at Hatfield."

"Yes I do your Majesty." Henry half turned towards her. They stood in silence for some time; two people who once knew each others more intimately then anybody else knew them. Now they were strangers.

Henry looked out of the window.

"They want me to remarry to some Princess." Anne did not move a muscle. She sent a quick prayer for the person who may be married to King due to politics. If he loved you everything was golden, but when the love died life lost it happiness. Anne suspected that a political marriage for Henry would not go well.

"I wish you Majesty happiness." Anne said. Henry smiled slightly.

"I hear that your school for poor boys is going well. I have a man in my service that spent time at your school. It seems it is a very good place for learning." He had turned and smiled at her. She bowed her head in thanks.

"Your Majesty is very kind." He smiled at her. He motioned for her to leave and Anne bowed out of the room. She drew a deep breath on her way to Elizabeth. The doubted that she would feel as calm as she usually did after a visit to her daughter.

When they arrived back to the castle and were settled in a drawing room, Mary sent their ladies away and turned to Anne. Anne smiled at her.

"It was alright, Mary. It was weird and definitely not pleasant but I do not think there was something sinister behind it." She smiled at Mary.

"Anymore suitors, Mary? Desperately trying to win your affection?" Mary snorted.

"They just want me for the titles and money. Then they wish to control me and get me pregnant with a son of theirs. Then I would worry for accidents happening to William so that the inheritance would befall their son. I think I will pass." Mary's tone was bitter. Anne took her hand.

"It is alright Anne. We can keep each other company. The only man who did not try to control me is dead. I do not wish to be a tool again."

**December 3 1539**

Henry looked out of the window. He was soon to be married but his thoughts were faraway from his future wife. He had gotten an edict from the pope. The edict states that the dispensation bull for Henry's and Catherine's marriage indeed was not correct due to the use of forsitian- maybe in English. The pope stated that it was a problem that could have been corrected by a new dispensation. However, the pope cannot issue such a document sine Catherine is dead. The edit recognises that this was not done on purpose by any party and due to that Mary is still legitimate. Henry laughs bitterly he would have given anything for this document years ago. The pope is obviously trying to appease him. He would not succeed. Henry had seen what damage the pope could do and he would never return to papacy. However the next part of the document was welcome. It recognised the validity of his marriage with Anne since his previous marriage was invalid. He also recognises the dissolution of that marriage and Elizabeth's legitimacy. His marriage to Jane is also declared valid. Henry laughed. The pope had really managed to find a solution to the entire problem, but it was too late. The pope had showed Henry how shifty he was.

There was also something else that was occupying his thoughts. Mary was ill. The physicians assured him that she would make it. He hoped so. He did after all love all of his children. Mary had been close to him since Jane's death. He knew that she enjoyed being the first Lady of the court. Elizabeth and Anne was higher ranking than her but neither of them lived at court.

Henry could make Mary a Princess again. She was now being loyal to him. It would make it easier for him to arrange a good marriage for her. The past years his advisers had been so insisting that he should marry that they did not pursue marriages for his children. It would be easier now. He had finally agreed to marry for political gain so the focus could turn towards his children now. Of course his advisors had not neglected their duties or tried to tell him what to do, but they had nagged sometimes. Henry almost thought they were worse than having a wife. Just as nagging some wife's could be.

He turned around to look at the page that walked in and bowed.

"Your Majesty the Lady Mary's physicians are here." Henry motioned for the boy to let them in. The walked in to the room and looked tense, Henry thought.

"Your Majesty, the Lady Mary is recovering. However her doctor for female aspects is troubled. He fears that the Lady may never be able to bear children."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Here comes chapter six. Now I don't follow the show's portrayal of Henry as very young and slim.**

**Thanks to _Frog1 _and _Ladyice _for reviewing. However I will not give out spoilers, _Frog1_. You'll have to wait. Sorry!**

**Oh and yes I don't own the show.**

**Please review!**

* * *

**Chapter six**

**December 4 1539**

Mary dismissed her maids before she started crying. Now even if she became Queen, her changes would be temporary. Both Edward and Elizabeth were being raised in the new religion. England would never be properly return to Rome.

Mary would never become a bride. She would never have children. Mary buried her head in a pillow and tried not to scream. Why did God test her so? She only wanted to restore peace to England to make sure that the children of England could go to heaven and not be condemned to purgatory. But it would never be. She would never be placed in front of Elizabeth now since she could not bear children. If Edward did not get children Elizabeth would and ditto.

The Pope had recognised Mary as legitimate but also Elizabeth had been made legitimate by the Pope. Mary did not like the papal bull but she would accept it. The Pope had written it and he was the closest to God a living human would come. Mary had to obey.

Mary drew a deep breath. She would not let this destroy her. She may never have her own family, but she might be able to return England to Rome. She would remain strong.

**February 1 1540**

Henry looked out of the window. His new wife was not interesting. She had been taught very little, could almost no English so she could not make any conversation at all. She could not dance the dances the court did and she could not play an instrument and sing. Henry thought that she may not be ugly but she was not attractive. He did not even want to think about her clothes. She was sweet but not interesting. She was not a wife. Henry was very disappointed.

He knew that Cromwell thought this alliance would be worth much but he had two children to create alliances with. Mary of course was out of the question since she could not bear children but Edward was to be King of England and was a very good prospect. Elizabeth was lovely and had a good dowry and now seen as legitimate by the bishop of Rome so an advantageous marriage will be arranged for her as well. The Emperor wanted to form an alliance again. Perhaps Henry should suggest a marriage between Elizabeth and the Emperor's son, Phillipe.

**Mars 12 1540**

When Henry had suggested that Elizabeth and Phillipe could get betrothed, some of the imperial envoys had not reacted well. Most of them however had not betrayed any emotion. They had now received replay from their master and would meet with Henry, Cromwell and some other of Henry's advisors. Some of the envoys looked very uncomfortable. They bowed for Henry at sat down on his invitation.

"Well gentlemen what does your master replay?" Henry doubted that the Emperor would like the plan, but he could no longer call Elizabeth illegitimate. The leading envoy smiled.

"Your majesty, the Emperor finds that the match is to his liking. Since the pope has recognised the Princess as legitimate the Emperor would like to see the daughter of such a great King as yourself as bride to his heir." He smiled at Henry and inclined his head. Henry smiled. That alliance would be good and the match was the most prestigious he could arrange for Elizabeth.

"Gentlemen I think we have some terms to figure out." Henry knew that this would take much time. He frowned inwardly at the thought. While this alliance was important, he wanted to spend more time with Margaret Howard. She was such a lovely girl. At first when he realised that she was a relative of Anne he ignored her, but he soon realised she was nothing like Anne. She almost reminded him of his sweet Jane.

Cromwell was very happy that the match was moving forward. There would be many details that they would argue about. The match might fall apart, but just getting the Emperor to agree to it was very good.

However Cromwell was also very careful these days. The King was not happy with his bride. He was already looking at other ladies with interest. Cromwell hoped that he would only stray and not be fooled into love by some girl with an ambitious father. Cromwell knew it would be difficult to find a way out of the marriage with the Queen. The King could afford offending Cleaves if they were allied with the Emperor. Cromwell would make sure ha would find a way out of the King's marriage so that the King would not be even more furious at him. Cromwell prayed it was enough.

The duke of Norfolk looked at his young niece. She was one of Edmund's children. She was not as pretty as her sister Catherine and even more stupid he thought. He had given the girl a chance when he could find a place in her majesty's household. Somehow she had caught the King's eye. He had sent a note to her.

She would never have caught the King's attention if it was not for the King's displeasure with his marriage. Now she might rise as far as her cousin had. He only hopes that he would not fall as Anne had.

"Margaret, please tell me of the King's attention." She smiled at him. Her gown had been made by his money. He could have lived with his brother's failure of making his way at court if he had not gotten ten children. Their poverty shamed the family.

"He wrote me a nice poem and he talks with me. He made sure I could get my favourite desert at dinner last evening. His majesty is so very kind." Norfolk was amazed than the King paid attention to this senseless girl. Her sister as younger then her and she had gotten much better sense that her sister. He was happy he had sent Catherine to Anne. She had done well and Anne could give her a dowry. At least he had one less penniless relative to look after.

"What does his majesty speak to you about?"

"Oh he speaks of music much. He has asked me to play several times. He says I play clavichord very well." Norfolk nodded.

"Do you ever speak to him about politics?"

"Oh no uncle. He says that he likes that I am a well bread young maiden who do not engage in topics that are not for my sex. He says that it is good that I indulge in conversation in accepted topics for women such as fashion, music, family, dancing and gardening." Norfolk blessed that because it was definitely above his niece's intelligence to speak about anything regarding philosophy, politics, religion and such. He doubted that she was literate.

He dismissed her after instructing her to keep going like this and not accept the King's gifts. She must not shame her family and always behave like the maiden that Henry thought she was. Norfolk sincerely doubted that she was still a virgin. He would have preferred to have a more sensible girl in her position, but he would make do with what he was given.

**May 2 1540**

Cranmer had been asked to find ground for an annulment between Henry and Anna of Cleaves. Henry had given him permission to talk about this with Cromwell. However soon Cromwell would be locked up. He had failed Henry and he had also stolen money from him. Henry did not tolerate that. For the moment Cromwell would be treated as if all were right so he would not become suspicious and try to escape. But soon Cromwell would be arrested.

If Anna co-operated as Anne had he would make sure she was treated well. The negotiations with the Emperor had gone surprisingly fast. All was settled even Elizabeth's dowry and when she would leave for Spain where she and her husband would live. She would not leave until she was fifteen. Henry could slight Cleaves without a problem as soon as the treaty with the Emperor was signed. The Emperor and cleaves were disputing anyway so the Emperor would be pleased. Soon he would be able to marry sweet Margaret. He had started to ride more again and he took walks everyday. His wound did not disturb him for the moment so he would use this to lose some weight. He wanted to look at his best when he married Margaret. He had even cut down on his food intake like his physicians had hinted that he should do for years. Soon everything would be golden again.

**June 30 1540**

When the rumours first started Anne did not believe them. But now she knew them to be true. Cromwell was to be executed in a few weeks. The King's marriage was annulled. And she had just fund out that the King's intended was her cousin Margaret. She had only met the girl once and hoped she had some more sense now then she had then.

When Catherine had confessed that she had let her music teacher get a bit too comfortable with her, she had said that even though she now knew her actions to be wrong even more scandalous things were happening at her step grandmother's household. When Anne had first heard the rumour about Margaret she had asked Catherine. After some wiggling and promises that this was a private conversation, Catherine admitted that her older sister had bedded a young gentleman when Catherine was in the household. She did not know if her sister had continued this way. Anne hoped they had not.

As for the Queen, Anne had been happy about the young woman in that precarious position. According to Elizabeth and her ladies she had treated both of the King's daughters well and had been kind end generous. Had Henry given her time to adapt Anne was sure she could have been a good Queen. Alas, the King's word was law and so was his desire.

Anne reached the chapel and bent her knees. She would pray for the Queen who had treated Elizabeth kindly and for her cousin. Secrets often became public knowledge at court.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I should probably have said this earlier. I have not seen season three of the Tudors. It has not been showed in Sweden yet, downloading on my computer is so not an option (it would take days to get one episode), I can't afford getting it imported and when I was about to get it in a store at home it was sold out. Luck's just not on my side. So I'm going from history so if something is weird you now know why. And yes I am a poor student.**

**I decided that I would not change the persons involved in Catherine's downfall to much since I am giving Margaret a similar life as Catherine had in real life.**

**It seems I may not have been completely clear. I want to explain _Chelsea_, Anne gave Henry an out from there marriage so he thanks her by his actions. Their marriage was recognised as valid and legitimate but was dissolved since Anne was found unable to bear anymore children. Therefore Henry can't make Elizabeth a bastard, which were Anne's terms for going quietly.**

**I mention that Jane tries to honour Mary above her sister and probably make her a Princess again. Henry is proud. He is not going to say that he made a mistake. It's just not going to happen. Therefore he will not go back at his marriage to Mary's mother was invalid.**

**Also at that time he sees no way to make Mary a princess again without breaking his deal to Anne. If he does she may cause trouble, which may put Edward's legitimacy at question. He is a cold and egoistic person who doesn't really care if he had hurt Mary in this story and that is how I think he is pictured in the show as well. He cares about himself, his vanity and having a male heir.**

**Furthermore, it would cost Henry a great deal of money, not to mention how his vanity and pride would feel, to restore all of the monasteries he had dissolved. So Rome is not an option to go back to. This also weakens Henry's wish to have Mary before Elizabeth in the succession, since Mary is a catholic.**

**No I don't want to be mean to Mary but the story turned out that way. It did not fit into my story, because it feels unrealistic that he would say that he was wrong. Mary is made unable to have children so Henry is not tempted to place her above her sister. I gave Mary the place of the highest ranKing Lady at court without a Queen and Elizabeth and Anne away. I will try to be a bit more kind to her but no this is not a story when all ends well for Mary.**

**Thanks to _A Howard-Boleyn Girl, TwilighterRose _and Chelsea for your reviews.**

**No I don't own the show.**

**Now finally the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter seven**

**July 2 1540**

Mary curtsied before her father and King. The King's secretary stepped forward.

"By his Majesty's grace it is announced that the Lady Mary, daughter of King Henry will regain her title of her Highness Princess of England. The Princess will keep her place in the succession. This will be as ordered by his Majesty, King Henry." He rolled the parchment and bowed to the once again Princess.

"Rise Princess Mary." Mary smiled at her father. She was happy that this day had come even if she was still behind Elizabeth in the succession. She suspected that it was because of Mary's inability to bear children and not the excuse given; that her parents' marriage had not been legitimate, even if she could still be called that since her parents believed their marriage to be valid. Mary still had trouble accepting that her parents' marriage had been invalid but she had to trust the Pope.

"Your Majesty." Her father gestured to the slightly lower throne to his right. Mary dipped into a shallow curtsy and sat down.

Henry had hesitated before he made Mary a Princess again. The bishop of Rome had reminded him with his attempt to please everybody that when both parties had not know that the marriage was invalid and married in good faith its issue could still be legitimate. He could make her a Princess now. The emperor would be happy and even he could not demand that his infertile daughter be placed above his fertile daughter when it was meaningless. Hopefully Edward would have children and it would be no need. Why really go through the effort to change succession with the parliament when Mary could not get children? No one would marry her now. But she had behaved nicely and accepted her status. He could treat her kindly. Her devotion to the bishop of Rome could not cause trouble anymore. Anne would not grumble either because this did not change Elizabeth's position. However Anne would be beneath Mary now.

**July 15 1540**

The whispering had started after Princess Mary's restoration. Her being unable to get children was surely a lie from Luther's agents. They would make sure that the Princess would rule. She would make everything alright again. Everything would be different once Princess Mary was Queen.

They had already gathered forces across the country and in London. They would wait until the King died. The little boy was probably not legitimate and his mother had never been crowned. Even little Princess Elizabeth's mother had been crowned. Her mother had removed herself and would be left in peace. She had caused no trouble and seemed to live a good life, giving much to charity. Since her daughter was younger than Princess Mary it would be easy to make sure Princess Mary would become Queen. They were just biding their time.

They would gather new recruits. They would get arms if there had to be battles. They would pray and give someone the charge to be in the prince's household so that the prince could be dealt with. It had to be done for England.

**July 29 1540**

The new Queen smiled at everyone. Everybody was celebrating the new marriage. Queen Margaret was young and would surely be blessed with sons. Nobody was concerned by Cromwell execution earlier today. The Princess Mary was present. The former Queen Anne had been ordered by her brother to go home. Her dowry and all clothes and jewellery she had gotten from the King followed her. She left a richer woman, but those who saw her leave said she seemed sad to leave England. Few at court cared. They wished to please the King and his new Queen. The Howards were among the happiest at court. The Seymours' were not as pleased, but still happy. Only those connected to Cromwell seemed to have a trouble to keep smiling.

However Edward Seymour was troubled. His agents had stumbled across a catholic conspiracy. The wretched fools wanted to make Mary Queen. While they intended to wait for the King to die they seemed to be planning to murder his nephew, the Prince of Wales. Edward could not let that happen. While the Seymour had many honours there position in power would only last if his nephew survived and took the crown. He would have to do something about it. He just would have to decide what. He would ensure that everything was safe at his nephew household. If he knew the Prince was safe he could wait.

**October 20 1540**

Norfolk smiled as he surveyed the hall. Everybody was celebrating the prince's birthday. The little boy who would one day be King had turned three. Norfolk hoped that Margaret would soon fulfil that duty to the King and her family. Even if a son would not be the heir, he would still be duke of York. Anne was heavily pregnant at this stage in her marriage. Norfolk sincerely hoped that Margaret was not infertile. As the girl was not that bright the King may tire of her if she did not conceive. Then the fortunes of the Howards would once again fade. While Norfolk was a duke and a member of the Privy Council by his own work, it was always good to have something extra at your side. The families of the Queen benefited much due to her position and even more so if she carried a son.

He was happy to see that Margaret treated the prince well. She also treated Princess Elizabeth very well, perhaps because she was Elizabeth's kinwoman. However there had been some trouble with the Princess Mary. Norfolk suspected that Margaret felt inferior to Princess Mary both because of her age but also due to Margaret's inferior education. Whatever the reason Norfolk was happy the King was so infatuated with his Queen so he overlooks her sometimes insulting behaviour towards Princess Mary. He hoped the King would continue to ignore Margaret's less pleasing sides. The girl seemed to think that she was secure as Queen. Norfolk would try to remind her that she was not.

**November 4 1540**

The rebellion had a stroke of luck. One of the men who had attended several meetings with them confessed after the meeting that he had lied to the rebellion. He had said that he was employed by the duke of Norfolk, but he was employed by Edward Seymour, earl of Hertford, the prince's uncle. It was a Godsend they were sure of it. They had been unable to place someone in the prince's household so this was a great opportunity. The man confessed that he had problems with killing the little boy since he was innocent. It was understandable since the man had seen the little boy several times. However they managed to convince him that the only way to return England to Rome was through Princess Mary had for her to be Queen the prince had to die.

They had a convinced man in Edward Seymour's service. God was smiling upon them. Soon they would see victory.

**January 15 1541**

Anne looked at the girl by the clavichord in wonder. She still could the not believe that the regal girl playing the clavichord was her Elizabeth. She was more then eight now but she still carried herself as if she was many years older. Anne guessed that you had to be mature when you grow up in the royal family.

Anne was happy for Princess Mary's restoration. The poor girl had suffered enough. While Anne and Mary would never be friends Anne felt guilty for her part in almost destroying Mary's life when she was a little girl.

Elizabeth finished her piece and Anne applauded her. Elizabeth smiled at Anne and moved to be seated by her mother's side.

"You have become amazing darling. Do you sneak out of bed at night to practice?" Elizabeth giggled something he seldom did.

"No mama, I do not sneak up at night. But I do practice when I can. I love music, it is very spiritual." Anne smiled at her.

"I love music as well, Elizabeth. From what Lady Bryan tells me you also dance very well and are so good at your studies you have gotten another tutor." Henry had decided to give Elizabeth an extraordinary education and it seemed that Elizabeth loved learning. Anne was very happy that Elizabeth was given this opportunity.

"I like dancing, mama. Lady Bryan says that I dance very well but that I still need some more practice before I can dance as beautiful as you." Anne laughed.

"Well if you dance as well as I once did I am very proud of you." Elizabeth smiled broadly at Anne.

"My tutors have deemed me fluent in French and Latin and they say that I am soon fluent in Spanish. I have some more to study to become fluent in ancient Greek. After I have finished my studies in Spanish I will start learning Italian." Anne and Elizabeth continued their conversation for some time, with Anne telling Elizabeth of her days in the Netherlands and France and what education Anne and Mary had received. Elizabeth was informing Anne of everything that had happened since they had last met. Finally Anne had to go home and Elizabeth needed to go back to her tutors.

After she had arrived back at home, Anne went to talk to Mary. William was often busy with his studies just like Elizabeth. While Mary still was under the same roof as William she did not see him as much as she would like. She was determined that her son would get the best education possible. Even if that meant she had to sacrifice time with him.

Anne walked into the drawing room where Mary and her Lady in waiting sat and did embroidery or in Mary's case read a letter from her steward. Mary had no suitors anymore. She was still a grand match but she was now nearing forty and it seemed that people had finally realised that she did not mean to get married again. Mary looked up when Anne walked in. While Anne was higher ranking then Mary they had a long time ago decided to stop the formality except the few times they had visitors.

"How was the Princess?" Anne smiled at Mary.

"She is doing great. She is learning so fast." Anne frowned.

"She told me that the Queen liked Elizabeth a lot and gave her nice toys for her birthday but that she did not like Princess Mary. That she was treating her badly. I hope it is not so. It would be an unwise move." She spoke the last quietly so only Mary could hear. Kitty cared much for all of her siblings even if she did not like her sister's action. Mary looked at her.

"Let us hope it is not so. It would be nice to have a Queen for a longer period of time." Anne snorted at her sister.

**April 19 1541**

Margaret had met a new friend. She had met him here at court and he was marvellous. Margaret did not think she did anything wrong. The King gave her many gifts and treated her well, but he was busy with politics and did not wish for her to see him when he was ill. Hence Margaret had a lot of time on her hand. Many else at court got away with having affairs and as long Margaret was careful it should be alright. If they were seen she could just order them to not tell anybody. She was Queen after all.

Margaret loved being Queen. Everybody bowed to her and called her Majesty. She had the finest clothes of everybody in court and nice jewels. She had everything in the world. But she was a bit bored. The fun she had had in her step grandmother's household was something she missed. She was very happy with Culpeper. It could do no harm that she had fun with him.

**August 20 1541**

Princess Mary of England looked out of the window. The past years her health had been good but since dinner Mary had felt nauseated. She had retired early but she could not find rest. Mary's thoughts were occupied on her new stepmother. She was younger than Mary. The Queen was not fond of Mary and Mary did her best to stay out of her way. However Mary was treated kindly by her father and had her own household. She had a large household as befitted a Princess. Mary had discovered that she cared much for her siblings. Little Edward was still very young even if he was a sweet child. Elizabeth was definitely her parent's daughter. Elizabeth was very smart and mature. She was definitely royalty. Elizabeth was a protestant and her mother was Anne Boleyn but Mary loved her. She definitely felt that Elizabeth was her sister and knew that her mother would be proud of her to be able to see beyond her sister's mother.

Mary sighed and slowly rose out of the chair. It had been such along time since she last was ill that she had forgotten how tired you became. Mary walked to her bedside while on of her ladies asked if she needed anything. Mary shook her head and lay down. She hoped she would feel better if she got some rest.

But the Princess did not wake up next morning. Not even when her Lady in waiting shrieked after realising that her mistress's hand was cold.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I might have some trouble with updating for some Days since I have an exam coming up. In Sweden in post secondary education the fall semester ends in January so I have my last exam soon. Let's just say that we have a very different system then in US from what I understand. I'll try to get in some updates, but I can only write when it feels like my head will explode if I study a second more.

Thanks to **TwilighterRose**, **KingdomHeartsNerd**, **A** **Howard**-**Boleyn** **Girl**, **Frog1** and **Claire** **Hayasaka**. I love reviews, which means that I love you.

**TwilighterRose** Kitty is with Anne. Go back to chapter five and you will see it:)

**Claire** **Hayasaka** Thank you but on the note on my being able to write this in my second language, in Sweden people starts to (slowly) learn English at ~8 so I have an advantage most likely!

**Chapter eight**

**October 15**

After the Princess Mary's death the court had mourned. Now the court was buzzing. The Queen was contained in her rooms and several persons close to her were arrested and brought to the tower. The rumour that the Queen had been unfaithful towards her husband soon spread like fire. The rumour said that the Queen had taken one of his Majesty's grooms as a lover. The court was scandalised. Some expressed glee at her downfall, others looked scared.

The Duke of Norfolk was very scared. He had earlier had an audience with the King and it seemed he would be excused. Norfolk was furious at his niece. Did she really think that she could hide this from the courtiers? At court no secrets lasted long. She was even more foolish than he had realised. He now regretted letting her come to court. Even if he may survive this he most likely would be in disgrace.

The Queen herself was in turmoil. She had never been caught at Lambton. Several other girls had liaisons at Lambton. She had not understood that the rules were different now. She wept bitterly. The King refused to see her. All of her pretty things were locked away. She had only had some fun. It was unfair. The King used to take mistresses before and many girls had affairs so why could not the Queen have some fun. But now the said she would die for her crime to his Majesty. It was so unfair!

**December 23 1541**

Anne prayed for her relatives that were dragged into the mess her poor cousin had caused. She prayed that her cousin would realise her wrongdoing and that her soul would be saved. She should never have been put in that situation. She could not understand her uncle. All Anne could do was prying for the souls of the persons involved in the Queen's downfall.

Anne corrected herself. Margaret was no longer Queen. The marriage had been annulled. Anne was darkly amused by the fact that Henry had married five times and only one time did not become annulled. Anne rose from her kneeling position in the church and sent a last prayer for England.

Elizabeth was not affected by Margaret's downfall. As the only living Princess, Elizabeth was the highest Lady in the country and clearly loved by her father. She was still engaged to the Emperor's heir, something that Anne was amazed by but disliked. However Anne could do nothing. She had no say in her daughter's marriage.

Anne walked in the maze at her estate. Elizabeth had not been to court during the mourning of her sister and had been spared the confusion at court after Margaret's arrest. Elizabeth was mature but no eight years old should have to be in a place such as court. Anne walked out of the maze and looked out over her gardens. I seemed that stability was elusive during this King's reign.

**February 14 1542**

To say that the King was troubled was an understatement. Henry's physicians had not been able to decide if the Princess Mary had died of natural causes or not. There were no obvious signs of poisoning and Mary's health had not been good. He signed and looked out of the window.

Yesterday the whore had been executed. The little wench who dared to humiliate him! That had betrayed him. Where could he find someone to trust? He knew that it was important to have another son, but he did not desire to ever have a wife again. The only person worthy was dead, his sweet Jane. No, he would not marry again.

**April 21 1543**

The nine year old Princess of England was running around on the field with her cousin the eight year old viscount Rochford. They raced towards their mothers hand full of spring flowers. Anne and Mary tried not to show their smiles while they solemnly accepted the flowers. Elizabeth and William soon went of again.

The Princess had spent much time at court being dignified and meeting representatives of her future husband and his father. She was finally back at Hatfield where she could she her mother. Elizabeth spun around. She heard calls to make way for the King. She stepped in front of her father and curtsied before she flung herself at her father. He laughed.

"What is this? Who is this wild girl?" Elizabeth smiled at her father.

"It is me Papa. Is Edward well?" He put her down and smiled.

"He is very well. Do you have company sweetheart?"

"Yes papa, mama, Aunt Mary and William is here. William and I were picking flowers for mama and Aunt Mary." Henry smiled at her and saw Anne approaching. Anne curtsied.

"Rise your Highness. I am sorry that I interrupted your visit here. Perhaps we can both enjoy the Princess's company." Anne bowed her head. It was not a question. Anne was not comfortable spending time close to the King but she would not give up time with her daughter.

They all progressed inside since the sky was clouding. Elizabeth was happy that she could meet both of her parents at the same time. Anne realised that Elizabeth could not remember when she saw them at the same time. After all it was nearly seven years since then. Anne sat still while Elizabeth and William placed and danced. Everybody was in one of the larger drawing rooms at Hatfield. Anne only hoped that she would be able to come through this meeting with her sanity in place. The only royalty Anne mixed with was her little daughter.

Finally the King left Hatfield, after what had seemed to be an eternity to Anne. Anne regretted that she too must leave soon. Time with Elizabeth was precious, for a Princess had a duty to her country. She feared the day Elizabeth would sail for Spain.

**September 12 1543**

Elizabeth's tenth birthday had been celebrated at court as usual but this feast was the celebration Anne, Mary, William and Anne's and Mary's ladies held for her. Anne had gotten permission to celebrate Elizabeth at Anne's home. Elizabeth had been delighted to see her mother's home and she particularly enjoyed the gardens. The young Princess had spent hours with her mother exploring the gardens. The horses had also been utilised so that Elizabeth could see as much as possible in the short time they had together.

The stability Anne desired was not wholly present in England. There was a uprising against the new church only months ago. However brutally the rebellions where put down some would not change religion. Anne believed that they never would change religion, but that their children may be taught the new religion.

At court only the usual intrigues seemed to be happening. Anne had heard rumours about various ladies that would be the King's newest love, but nothing ever came of the rumours. It seemed that the King was happy with the family he had, at present at least.

Anne was just happy that none questioned Elizabeth's place and station. Her little girl was growing up quickly. Elizabeth loved knowledge and she received an amazing education from the tutors who would later teach her younger brother. This was unprecedented, but Elizabeth loved learning and cherished her father gift if a education fitting for a Prince. Anne was very proud of her little girl. She was happy that Elizabeth was still her pride. Jane may have produced a son but no one could deny that Elizabeth was outstanding child and very much fitting to be a Princess.

**January 28 1547**

The court had lived in relative comfort the past years. The court had received few shocks and the only thing stirring up the court had been the newest candidate for the post of Queen. Now however the court was deep in shock.

The King, King Henry the eight of England, Ireland and France had died earlier this day. The new King was nine years old.

There were all kinds of different rumours flying around the court. Some said that his Majesty's advisors had made him sign documents when he was delirious. These documents were supposed to be about favours to the advisors. One rumour suggested that the new King's uncle was to be created a Duke. Another rumour said that the new King was on his way to be crowned, while another claimed that he was not yet aware that he was King.

Everybody wanted to be close to Edward Seymour. As the new King was nine he would not rule for some time. His uncle would most likely be chosen as lord protector. Then he would be King in reality until the King became an adult.

Edward Seymour smiled, pleased with himself. He would soon be a Duke and ruler of this country. Life was good. He did not worry about the papacy lovers either. They could not rally around Princess Mary, thanks to him.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N I'm really sorry for the long wait. I'll try to finish the last chapters and put them up as soon as possible. Thanks to my reviewers, you are wonderful!

I hope you like it!

**Chapter nine**

**February 20 1547**

Edward Seymour smiled as he saw his nephew being crowned King. The boy behaved well; he was as dignified as a nine year old could be. Edward was happy that the boy seemed to be healthy, without him the Seymours stood no chance to be the first family at court.

The King's sister, the Princess Elizabeth, was present at the coronation and smiled at her brother when he looked her way. The Princess looked very dignified and was very regal. The Princess had been brought up as a protestant unlike her late sister and Seymour expected no trouble from her.

The Princess's mother Queen Anne, Marquees of Pembroke also was no threat. The woman who his sister had supplanted had stayed silent these past years. She gave out alms and was more popular now that she spent so much on charity than she was as Queen. However she never drew attention or attempted to come to court. She did not meddle in affairs of state. As long as she stayed out of the way, Edward would let her be.

Edward felt satisfaction run through him when his nephew rose as the anointed King of England, Ireland and France. He had given out all of the titles his father had agreed to during the last, hard and confusing days of King Henry VIII's life. That included the new King's uncle's Dukedom. The new Duke bowed as his nephew walked past him in his royal garb. He was the King's uncle and Lord Protector of England until the King became of age. Edward Seymour was the de facto King of England and he would make sure it stayed that way.

Princess Mary could cause no harm. The uprising had been crushed after her death but tried to revolt anyway. When they were defeated Edward made sure that his servant was killed quickly. The man had served him well but he knew too much. Edward had taken care of everybody that had any knowledge of Edward's part in the Princess's death.

**April 24 1547**

Elizabeth walked towards her mother and gestured that her companions should give them some privacy. The Princess and Queen Anne, former Queen of England looked at each other and maintained the protocols.

"Your Highness." Anne curtsied and rose when her daughter asked her to, impatiently waiving away to formality and the awkwardness of having your own mother curtsy to you. They started to walk around the grounds of Hatfield. Elizabeth turned towards her mother.

"The Emperor wants me to travel to Spain earlier." Anne looked unhappy but quickly masked it.

"He only has to wait one and a half year until your fifteen birthdays, why is he in such a hurry?" Elizabeth stopped and looked over the small pond. Bending down to smell one of the spring flowers she spoke quietly.

"The rumours say that the Lord Protector is negotiating with the French for an alliance." While Anne liked the French, she could not avoid the thought that Edward Seymour may not like Elizabeth being married.

"What do you think Elizabeth?" Elizabeth shook her head.

"I do not know. The thoughts I have I wish not to speak about." Anne and Elizabeth both knew that that meant that the thoughts were not positive of the Lord Protector.

"How is everything at court?" Anne smiled at Elizabeth.

"Everything is fine at court. However the Duchess of Somerset is unhappy that someone ranks above her. She claims that she is the first Lady in the country since her husband is Lord Protector. She tried to be permission to use the jewels that belongs to the Queen. The King did not like that. The entire court heard it and heard her get a reprimand from her husband. She is unhappy that she has to walk behind me and it seems that I am to stay in the country for some time. I do not care about any of it, I am happy that I can still spend time with you mama." Elizabeth squeezed her mother's hand.

"It seems however that the Duchess also tried to convince the King that the jewels I inherited from my sister, the Princess Mary, and those I got as presents from the King, my father, are royal property belonging to the King. Then she hinted that she would like to use them." Anne stared at her.

"She is not afraid at least. Most people would not be so foolish as to try it. Even if the King would take your jewels in his possession, she is not a royal while you are, so why would she be the one to use them?" Elizabeth smiled.

"The King thought perhaps like you mama, because she got a reprimand. He declared that the royal blood was worth more then her and that I as his sister and the late King's daughter was always above her and that he would see it as an insult towards that blood if she tried to usurp my position. He told her this in private of course. He is intelligent and she did insult me and since I am his sister also him." Anne shook her head.

"Well I am happy that the King loves his sister, my darling. I think that the Duchess's behaviour embarrassed her husband too." As long as the King still had affection for Elizabeth and remembered that they shared their royal blood from their father, she was safe. Anne was wary of the new Lord Protector. He had no love for her and most likely none for Elizabeth.

**September 7 1547**

Edward Seymour smiled as he watched the celebrations for the Princess Elizabeth. The girl was fourteen and would leave England for Spain in a year if that contract was still valid. She may as well be on her way to France. The girl behaved well, sitting next to her brother up sat the dais in a lower and less grand throne of course. The girl was beautiful, Seymour thought. He would soon have her out of the country.

The King smiled and laughed with his sister but he was not as radiant as his sister was. The Princess Elizabeth looked like a grown woman and she was very regal, while the King looked like a small child next to her. Seymour wanted the girl away before some people might think it to be better to have a more adult regent not controlled by the Seymours.

The treaty with the Emperor had been a good and prestigious one but now Seymour thought that it cost too much. The Emperor wanted more influence in English affair which was bad and would be worse if anyone found out about it. Therefore an alliance with France would perhaps be better. The French ambassador and Seymour were discussing the matter in private. It was important that the Emperor did not know that he really did talk with them. There were rumours of course but so far the Emperor's ambassador had accepted that the rumours were just the usual gossip that had no base in reality. It would damage that relationship if the knew and leave England without allies if the discussions with the French went bad.

The Duke of Norfolk approached the thrones and bowed before the King and then the Princess his great-niece.

"Your Highness, may I present you with a gift to celebrate your birthday?" The Princess smiled at her great uncle whom she knew she could not fully trust. He was a shifty courtier.

"Of course you may your Grace." The Duke signed for his nephew to step forward and showed a beautiful necklace of emeralds and diamonds.

"It is beautiful your Grace. I am pleased with the gift." The King chimed in and said that the necklace was fitting for his sister.

The next person to give Elizabeth a present was the Emperor's ambassador. He smiled at the royals and bowed.

"My master the Emperor and his son, the Princess Elizabeth's betrothed sends their warmest wishes to her Highness and wishes me to present this symbol of their love for the Princess." He waved forward a servant who opened a big case filled with jewels. It was a set of jewels with rubies and diamonds consisting of a tiara, necklace, brooch, earrings and rings. The Princess was impressed with the show of wealth but wondered if it was only because she would soon travel to Spain, meaning that the jewels would return to the giver, or is something was behind this magnificent gift.

"I am most honoured and humbled by my future husband's and father-in-law's gift. Please tell them of my thankfulness for their generosity and my regard for them." The ambassador bowed and backed from the throne.

The procession carried on for many hours and both royals were thankful when they could retire to change before the banquet in the Princess honour. While the celebrations were lavish they would be far surpassed in just two months when the King celebrated his ninth birthday.

**June 16 1548**

Edward Seymour was not foolish. The gifts to the Princess Elizabeth had been a show that the Emperor wanted this alliance and that he knew of the discussion between the Lord protector and the French ambassador.

The past months had been tense. To convince the French that he was serious he had to break the alliance with the Emperor, which he had done at the beginning of the New Year. However some months after that he had received appalling news. The Emperor and the French had allied against England. Seymour could try to ally with some German duchy but since many of them were engaged in a fight with the Emperor they were little help. Edward Seymour needed to break the alliance between the Emperor and the French and get some of them in an alliance with England. The problem however, was how he would achieve this.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N well I managed to complete another, if short, chapter today. Here in Sweden there is five minutes to midnight so it was just barely. That is CET, Central European Time.

**Chapter ten**

**April 16 1550**

Anne and Elizabeth walked around the gardens of Hatfield and enjoyed the sun that graced them after days of rain. The walked several steps before their respective Ladies. The Princess's aunt Mary was not present and neither was the Princess' cousin, the viscount Rochford.

The past years had been drastic at court. The King's younger uncle Thomas Seymour was executed some years ago for treason. There were new rumours every day about someone who had fallen out of favour from Edward Seymour. There was also a rumour of the Lord Protector himself being conspired against, so that he would be gone from power.

Anne had continued to stay away from all association to anything that could implicate her. The only things she still did that were dangerous was visiting her daughter and dedicating money to charity. She knew some still hated her and were only waiting to bring her to the scaffold.

Elizabeth had spent much of her time at Hatfield away from court. However on the request of the King, meaning the Lord Protector, Elizabeth had been asked to stay at court from the celebrations for her birthday until the end of the New Year celebrations. Elizabeth had not yet been betrothed to anybody after the betrothal to the emperor's son ended. Not much seemed to be done after it ended.

While Anne was happy that she could still be with her daughter, she knew that it was important for her to marry someone powerful so that she would be safe from the instability of England and that it could take many years for arrangements to be made. While Elizabeth was still only sixteen, she would be two and twenty by the time her brother became of age and then some years of negotiation for the King's marriage and then perhaps Elizabeth would be thought of. How many years would Elizabeth be by then? After some time, Elizabeth would no longer be interesting as a royal bride since she would be over her bloom and most fertile years.

"The King is not well, mama" Elizabeth spoke were softly with her head bent down while she smelled the early flowers. Anne also smelled the sweet flowers not showing any signs of hearing her daughter.

"I am afraid that the Lord will call him soon." Anne looked the flower before her. Things were more than a bit troublesome already what would happen if an underage Princess became Queen in her own right? The thought made Anne shuddered even if an old part of her would love to see her daughter on the throne.

They straighten and walked down the path. Elizabeth walked towards the small pond and looked over the garden. They both said nothing knowing that speaking was dangerous since you could always be overheard. They were both frightened but refused to let it control them. They would not let fear control their life or let it rule their heads. They needed to stay calm to survive long. Both ladies silently enjoyed the view before they returned towards the manor.

**January 1 1551**

The King was not as healthy as he should be. He was as his much older sister the Princess Mary prone to being ill. It was not good for those who wished for stability and joined the Seymour party. The King had been ill many ties this year. There was much worry in court. What would happen if the King left before his time? Nobody of course spoke of this. Imaging the King's death was high treason and gave you a one way trip to the Tower.

The King sat on his throne and accepted gifts from the courtiers. His sister had not been able to come due to snowfalls that had no precedence in the remembered history. The Princess's party had not made it far from Hatfield which the courtiers were thankful for. The Princess and her party had to walk back the miles to Hatfield in a blizzard, while a chain of men had delivered the message to the Lord Protector.

The King coughed and the entire court stopped and held their breath. The King recovered quickly and they all breathed with relief. Hopefully his healthy would be restored and a golden era would begin.

The Princess would have to be married soon. The girl was now seventeen and finally there were whispers again about a betrothal for her. It was said that the Lord Protector was discussing the matter with the French ambassadors. Some sneered at the alliance but many realised that if the King's health did not become better he may never sire children. Therefore it was most important that the King's sister produced sons to inherit the throne.

Nobody wanted to go back to the evil days of civil war.

**September 7 1551**

The Princess Elizabeth smiled as she danced through the room on her royal coming of age, her eighteenth birthday. While she detested not being able to see her mother on the day she gave her life, she still enjoyed the celebrations for her birthday. Her brother was better these days and all hoped he would live a long life.

Elizabeth was still not betrothed. However the French King had sent an envoy to treat of a match between Elizabeth and his younger son the Duke of Angouleme. If that alliance became reality Elizabeth would be married and be able to have children. But she would not have the company of her mother anymore.

Her mother had enjoyed her time at the French court but she had also told her daughter of how the court truly functioned and that Elizabeth could not expect fidelity from her husband if she married a French Prince. Elizabeth thought wryly that few men seemed to be faithful towards their wives and many women also were unfaithful.

She did not know what her future would carry. Her fate lay in the hand's of God.

**December 14 1551**

The King of England forced air into his lungs. He was fighting to breathe to force his weak lungs to take painful breaths that gave him a few more moments to live. The man to his right side was his uncle who watched him and prayed for his recovery. Edward knew that all that he wanted was for Edward to live, not for Edward's sake but for his uncle's prosperity, influence and above all power.

Edward drew in his laboured breaths and thought about his sister. She would manage the country well. She shared his beliefs and was much cleverer than women mostly were.

Edward wished he could have lived more. His entire life he had to be careful and he had to be the Prince of Wales and then the King of England. He truly wished he could have been anybody and played silly games and never known anything about politics or Latin. He wished that he had actually lived his life. He only hoped that God would find him adequate.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N I am so sorry that you had to wait this long for this chapter. It has been half finished for some time now. I'm sorry to say that it's not good enough to show it has been worked on for three months because it hasn't. I have been suffering from writers block and laziness. So I apologize.

Thanks to all my reviewers, everybody who has made this story a favourite. I love you.

**Chapter eleven**

**March 7 1552**

Anne watched the bishop place the Coronation Crown, a ghastly monstrous thing Anne's one time husband had commisioned, on her daughters head and almost pinched herself. She had never dared to believe after the end of her marriage that her little girl, her Elizabeth would be the Queen of England. But here the day had come. Elizabeth sat on the throne with the coronation rites taking place all around her looking regal and powerful.

Her daughter had been Queen of England for three months and while the coronation was lavish, it was not as grand as some had wanted it to be. Elizabeth had inherited finances that were in jumbles. She did not want to spend too much money, but this ceremony had to show her wealth. Anne had agreed with the new Queen in her plans for the coronation.

Anne smiled broadly as her daughter rose from her throne. Her Elizabeth was the first reigning Queen in England. Mathilda had never truly been Queen.

"Make way for Her Majesty Elizabeth, by the Grace of God, of England, Ireland and France Queen." The herald walk ahead of his Queen and led the procession out of the church. Anne followed the ladies holding her daughter's gown. Anne had fallen, but she rose again being to truly victorious one.

The court was enjoying the feast the new Queen put on. There were skilled musicians, good food, dancing and a beautiful, young Queen as centrepiece. Despite that the celebrations had just started many was scheming how to win favour with her Majesty. Others were just having a good time. Others were doing damage control. The new Queen's mother had come to court a few weeks prior, but had spent her time with her daughter and had not partaken in anything. Even if the court was in mourning for the previous King they still had some gatherings. Everybody was curious if she had influence on her daughter. They did not know if she would seek revenge on those who had conspired and succeeded in her fall from power all those years ago. The court suddenly grew quiet when they heard the heralds call.

"Make way for her royal Highness Queen Anne, the Queen's mother." Before the King had died Queen Anne still had been the second Lady in the country, only behind her daughter. Now her title showed her even larger standing. Her title signalled that she had power. Queen Anne was wearing purple.

She walked into the hall with her head high as she had never truly been gone. She did not look as she once did but she was still beautiful even if she was no longer young. She did not look like an old woman. The court bowed and curtsied for the woman that in the end had won. It was her child that would rule.

The Queen smiled as her mother took her seat beside her. She signalled for the music to begin again. She smiled at her mother.

"What a grand entrance mother, and fashionably late as well. I am guessing that you did it for some special reason?" Her mother smiled at her.

"Oh yes your Majesty," Elizabeth gave her mother a mild glare for calling her by her title during their quiet and private conversation.

"I did it to remind some people of my existence. I would like to startle them." Anne smiled at her daughter before she continued.

"Are you enjoying your feast?" Elizabeth smiled back at her mother.

"Yes but I would like to dance for the first time at court with my mother among the dancers." Anne smiled at her daughter and squeezed her hand.

"That could be arranged." The rest of the court watched in amazement as the Queen danced with her cousin Lord Rochford and the Queen's mother danced with her much younger cousin Lord Surrey.

Lord Grey had trouble with his wife who was King Henry VIII's niece and had inherited her mother's dislike for the Queen's mother. She felt that she had more right to the throne. But for the moment she was happy tormenting her daughter Lady Jane Grey for not being good enough in court. Lady Jane had been accepted into the Queen's household as a Lady in waiting but had yet to find a good match. The Duchess of Suffolk held her daughters arm in a vice like grip as she informed her of what a useless being she was.

Lord Grey could not be addressed as a Duke even if his wife had inherited the Dukedom. A wife could bear a courtesy title a husband could not. However even his wife's, Frances Brandon's right to the title was in jeopardy. She was called by some Duchess and by some Lady Grey. The title was new and was not directed to heirs general even if the former King had granted them the use of the title. The title was directed to heirs male. The new Queen would probably not completely take the title away since her brother had granted them it even if it was not formally granted to them. The Queen was not likely to go trough the trouble it would case to take the title away but she could give it to the first son born of Frances Brandon's daughters since Lord Grey's wife had not had a child in more ten years.

Jane was trying to stay away from her mother who was cruel to her. Jane could do nothing right. However her mother could not make too much of a scene here and Jane also had protection due to being one of the Ladies of the Queen. The Queen seemed to like her so Jane hoped for her protection and perhaps even fondness. Just as her mother stretched forward and the hold on Jane's arm started to become so painful that she no longer could keep her tears in check, Lord Rochford came by and asked for a dance. He simply smiled at Jane and did not show that he had noticed her pain. He led her out on the floor with goal to make her smile and to make sure that she could get away from her mother for as long as possible.

Anne, Mary and Elizabeth smiled at each other. Jane would be a good match for Mary's son. It would also mean that her parents could not get her a match which would be dangerous for Elizabeth. As they liked the girl and disliked her parents they were happy to arrange a marriage between the two.

Jane did not know that her future had been decided for her and tried not to think about her mother as she made her way through the dance with Lord Rochford. He was smiling and amusing her with tales of the court. As he was as handsome as his mother had been beautiful in her youth Jane felt flattered at the attention. He proved to be caring and charming as well since he soon made Jane laugh and enjoy her dances with him. Their one dance soon turned into several and while Jane's mother scowled at the dancers she could not intervene since Rochford was the Queen's cousin.

The feast did not die down until early morning. However the Queen, her mother and aunt had retired much earlier. They had not gone to bed but had been discussing potential future husbands for the Queen. They favoured a French alliance due to Anne's and Mary's stay in that country. They did however also recognise the honour of Elizabeth being offered a marriage between her and the heir of the holy roman Emperor's son.

Lord Rochford joined them shortly some time after them. Lady Jane and Mistress Catherine Howard or Kitty was the only ladies in waiting present. They sat at a good distance away so they could not hear the discussion.

"Your Majesty your subjects despair of your absence from your most magnificent feast." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at him and turned to her aunt.

"I think my cousin has spent too much time at court. He's speaking like a courtier that has nothing to do. Perhaps we should marry him off aunt?" Mary also known as Lady Wiltshire hid a smile.

"I do believe that you are right. Perhaps one of your ladies would be interested in him?"

"Yes that would be good. A good Queen should always look for marriages for her Ladies and after all he might be described as a catch." Anne smiled at her nephew's look of horror.

"So who of my attendants would you like to marry cousin?" Elizabeth nearly collapsed in undignified laughter as she saw her cousin splutter.

"Perhaps I should make the decision for you and suggest the Lady Jane Grey?" Her cousin looked so relived that none of the ladies teased him further. They soon decided that they would draw up a contract and contact Lady Jane's father tomorrow.

The negotiations for Elizabeth's marriage would continue with both the French and the Imperials.

**April 20 1552**

Lade Jane Grey smiled as she approached the man that would soon be her husband. Her mother had not been happy with the arrangement, but her father had realised that the marriage was a good opportunity to make peace with the Queen and gain some political influence that he had lost when the political tide had changed after the former King's death.

The Queen smiled as she saw her cousin marry the great-granddaughter of Henry VII. She was very pleased that a problematic situation had been solved so smoothly and to the much apparent delight of the bride and groom. However she was worried of her aunt who had developed a nasty cough the past few weeks.

Elizabeth's own marriage was for the moment negotiated. The French had beat the Imperials partly due to the fact that the French realised that Elizabeth was Queen and would not follow her husbands command in her duties as regent. The fact that her children needed to be raised as Protestants was also important. Her marriage would be different from the norm in that aspect. If Elizabeth had married Prince Phillip the Emperor's son he would not always be in England. Their first son would not only be heir of England but of many other nations all Catholic. However Elizabeth would not marry Phillip. There where some matters left to arrange but once they where solved Elizabeth would marry the Duke of Angouleme.

The couple that had just got married were making their way down the aisle. This day they actually walked ahead of the Queen of England. The couple however were to busy not tripping while looking at each other to fully appreciate the honour they where given.

At the feast everybody was happy especially after Lord Grey informed them that his wife had retired due to a headache. The headache happened soon after Lady Grey had insulted the marriage and her loss of status since a grandson and not Lady Grey would inherit her father's Dukedom. The insult had resulted in a quiet, but heated, argument between Lord and Lady Grey.

All others danced and were merry until dawn. The new husband and wife had of course retired to their chambers. The feast was memorable and such an important couple would not be seen until the Queen married.

**June 21 1552**

The Queen of England sat at her wedding feast. At her side sat her new husband The Prince Francis, Duke of Richmond and Angouleme. Her husband now had English honour as well as French. He had been made a Knight of the Garter and held a substantial income.

Anne smiled as she saw her daughter speak with her husband. Anne hoped that their marriage would be happier than Anne's had been. Anne was happy to know that in this marriage it was her daughter that was in power and therefore the one with nothing to fear. She would not lose anything, except an alliance, if the marriage was dissolved but the Prince would lose a lot especially placing his son and dynasty on the throne.

Still the Prince seemed to be much calmer than Henry had been. He seemed intelligent and was sensible enough not to try to influence Elizabeth for the moment. That might change but Elizabeth would not be fooled. She had been in the courts of her father and brother to long not to be shrewd.

Anne was pleased to see that both of them made an effort to make the most of their new marriage. Many royals did not care for their spouse except in bed due to their responsibilities. Elizabeth and Francis were actually talking; they were having a debate and were switching language quite often. Anne raised her goblet in a silent toast for the happiness of this couple.

Soon Elizabeth and Francis retired and all the fuss over the consummation of the marriage was held. Anne shooed everybody out of the chambers and left some guards and attendants to wait outside if the royals needed anything.

**Mars 29 1553**

Mary paced the chambers while Anne tried to get her sister to sit down. Mary's cough had just gotten worse and worse during the near year that had passed since her only child's wedding. Anne desperately wanted Mary to sit down but she would not listen.

"I am fine Anne. I am to be a grandmother, God willing, so I am entitled to be a bit nervous!" Her son looked at his mother amused.

"Mother dear since it is my wife giving birth do you not think it is my job to be so stressed that everybody is concerned about me?" Mary gave her son a dirty look.

"Jane is a daughter to me which you know very well. Fine I will sit down but I will still worry." Anne and William smiled at her softly.

"We are all worried Mary, but you need to take care of yourself." Mary smiled at her sister and took her son's hand.

"We all know that whatever I do I do not have much time left. Hopefully I will leave a little Grandchild behind that will fill you with joy. You must promise me to continue living when I am gone." William hugged his mother's hand and battled the tears. The doctors did not like Mary being out of bed and all knew she was soon to meet God.

"I have had a good life. I have a wonderful family. I would like to meet my grandchild and grandnephew or niece before I leave. I am happy." She smiled at Anne teasingly.

"Perhaps the Most Happy." Anne laughed and hugged her sister.

"No more tears now we shall strive to behave dignified." Anne said and wiped away her tears. She turned around to her companions and smiled.

"Should we visit Elizabeth while we wait for news? The will not let William come close to Jane's chambers for the moment anyway." They all agreed and made their way to the Queen of England who had just entered confinement. Her child would probably be born in six weeks.

As soon as they stepped into Elizabeth's chambers, Elizabeth literally pounced on them.

"Is my newest cousin born yet?" Anne smiled at her daughter and shook her head. Elizabeth signed.

"I have to admit I do not look forward to giving birth, especially if it takes this long. Jane's been in labour for nineteen hours!" Mary smiled at Anne secretly. None wished to inform the Queen of labours and their length. All prayed she would get through hers.

"Why are you two not with Jane by the way? You said you wished to be there for her?" Elizabeth looked quizzingly at her mother and aunt.

"If we were there so would Lady Grey be. Jane did not wish for that to happen." Elizabeth grimaced at the mention of Lady Grey. That woman still tried to dictate her daughter's life. However her husband most often took her out of the Queen's sight, since Elizabeth could not stand the woman. Elizabeth had even arranged for the succession of the throne to over look Lady Grey in favour of Jane and her children.

They all settled down and tried to make small talk even if William became more and more pale. An hour after their arrival to Elizabeth's chambers the Prince Francis arrived. Francis had proved to be pleasant and had become a true family member during his months as Elizabeth's consort. He and Elizabeth were not in love with each other but had built friendship, trust and respect for each other. He smiled at her before he turned to William.

"If I distract you now will you distract me when I will worry for my wife?" William tried to smile at him, but it only looked like a grimace.

"What do you have in mind?" Francis smiled and dragged him out of the chair.

"Oh a little archery and then tennis. Perhaps some wrestling and a training session for jousting might be good as well…" The ladies only shook their heads when the door closed. Men seemed quite delicate at times.

Fortunately for William he did not have to wait much longer since Jane was safely delivered of a small son two hours later. As they all crowded her bed she smiled at the little boy in her arms. She was exhausted of course so they soon left her for some well earned rest and celebrated the news of the latest Duke of Suffolk.

**May 19 1553**

Anne smiled as Thomas Cranmer, Archbishop of Canterbury christened her grandson Henry, Prince of Wales, Duke of Cornwall. The little Prince had the King of France as godfather and Mary, Queen of Scots as godmother. The Scottish Queen was the little Prince's second cousin through King Henry VII's sister Margaret. They had peace with both the Scots and the French. The emperor was busy with the Ottoman Empire.

The little boy behaved perfectly during the ceremony and soon they followed him and the herald as they made their way to the Queen's chambers. The Prince Francis walked alongside Anne as they walked.

"Make way for the Prince of Wales!" The herald announced as they walked. Anne was happy that her little girl had a son. It would make things easier. She was happy that her little girl was healthy and had not succumbed to the dangers of childbirth. Anne was also happy that Mary had held on to life long enough to see Henry born even if she was not here today. The new Duke of Hertfordshire, Anne's nephew raised to a Duke by his cousin the Queen, smiled at his aunt. Anne smiled back. Who knew what life still had in for her? After all, she could never have guessed that this would have happened all those years ago when she nearly ended up in the tower.

A/N and this is the end. I do not know what you think so please leave a review.


	12. Chapter 12

AN/: I've recently read through this story again and cringed at some of the errors, so this story is going to be revised. I'm sorry if anyone thought I had posted a new chapter:)

If anyone does want a one shot sequel or something similar please send me a request and I'll try to write it.

AN2/: August 9th 2013: Now I've finished the revision and hopefully there will be fewer mistakes. The process took a bit longer than expected since my computer requested retirment so I've had to buy a new one. However now I'm done and if anyone has reread this story or read it for the first time I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
